Two Sides
by Limited-Fantasy
Summary: Severus, as all know, has done the deed, but what side was he really on? HalfBlood Prince spoilers.


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling and her _Harry Potter_ series.

A/N: Half-Blood Prince Spoilers.

**Two Sides**

"My lord."

"Come closer, Severus."

"Of course, my lord."

"Do you know why I've summoned you?"

"…"

"I have a mission for you."

"A mission?"

"Yes, your stay in Hogwarts must be cut short."

"My lord, are you suggesting that I—?"

"I'm not suggesting anything, Severus."

"Of course, my apologies."

"You seem troubled, Severus."

"I—"

"Draco might succeed, Severus, and then you won't have to do any of this."

There was a cold, mocking laugh.

"…"

"Come now, Severus, don't look so apprehensive—the old man won't suspect a thing."

"Perhaps, but why all of a sudden, my lord?"

"Oh—this isn't all of a sudden, I've planned this for years."

"What of Narci—"

"What of her? She'll readily bestow upon you the burden."

"…"

"You have one more year in Hogwarts. Make sure that old fool gives you your desired position."

"Of course, my lord."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?

"I will."

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will."

"And, should it prove necessary…if it seems Draco will fail…will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

"I will."

xxxxxxxxxx

"The deed is done, Albus."

"Hm…good…sherbet lemon?"

"…"

"Now, Severus, don't be so glum—you'll finally get your position!"

"…but what if my inference is right?"

"Then I'll merely help you carry out the vow—even if it costs my life—"

"But—"

"Please, Severus! Don't ruin an old fool's sense of adventure—your life is far more important. By executing this deed (whether it be Harry or I) you will finally have Tom's complete trust!"

"…and what good would that do? The Order will never—"

"Think, Severus! I'm an old man who has already lost a hand—you are still young and whole—you have a life ahead of you!"

"…who will be the new Potions Professor?"

"Hm…I've wanted to visit Horace—"

"Oh, Merlin…"

"Now, now, Severus! He was your Potions Professor, he's competent enough for the position."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Draco has been marked."

"…"

"Watch over him, I do not wish for him to defect."

"Yes, my lord."

"Severus, you're troubled."

"…"

"You've been softened by the old man's care."

"…perhaps."

"I know this will be difficult for you, but they are the enemy—we must eliminate them without remorse."

"Of course, my lord."

"Use your apprehension to your advantage. Perhaps someone might be fooled by it."

"Very well, my lord."

xxxxxxxxxx

"…Severus, this is very unlike you to take a walk in the forest…"

"Albus...he wants me to kill you."

"Oh?"

"…I can't do it…"

"I don't see any reason why—"

"Merlin's beard! Albus, you take too much for granted! I can't do it!"

"Severus, calm down…"

"But—"

"Severus! You will carry out your task—we all expected this. You will carry out your task—there can be no turning back. Do you understand me?"

There was a sudden crunch of wood. The two turned, only to see a tall, dark-haired man flee the scene.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Severus!"

A dark-haired man awoke from his thoughts. He waved at the door to open. Instantly, the tiny Charms Professor tumbled in—eyes wide with panic.

"D-Death Eaters! In Hogwarts!"

The man rose from his seat, sallow skin paler than usual. The time had arrived.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Professor Snape?"

"Professor Flitwick collapsed in my office. All of you, remain here and tend to him. I'll take care of the Death Eaters."

xxxxxxxxxx

"We've got a problem, Snape, the boy doesn't seem able—"

"Severus…"

Severus gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face.

"Severus…please…"

Severus raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Well done, Severus."

"Thank you, my lord."

"You have tears—are you grieving?"

"No, my lord, the Hippogriff's talons were sharp."

"Of course, of course…have Macnair treat you."

"Thank you, my lord."

xxxxxxxxxx

"So…you did it? The old fool's finally kicked it?"

"Yes, Walden."

"How did you do it?"

"Killing curse."

"That simple?"

"Quite. He drank my poison in the basin."

"Ah. Brilliant! But weren't you chased?"

"By Potter. He was nothing."

"Heh, well, I'm done with you. Lucius is escaping Azkaban tomorrow. The Dark Lord wants you present."

"Very well."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The funeral procession was done. All had left a few weeks ago. A heavily cloaked man emerged from the shadows of the night. He lowered his hood; his eyes were empty, but red. Greasy curtains of black shimmered in the moonlight. He gazed down at the gravestone.

"Albus, the deed is done."


End file.
